


[podfic] Raising Robin

by GeneratorCat, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Batfamily Feels, ITPE 2017, Jason Todd Wears A Mask Under His Other Mask, M/M, Podfic, Timothy Drake Is Bad At Flirting, WWJD - What Would Jason Do?, baby Tim Drake is obsessive and easily swayed by exciting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes Tim thinks,what would Jason do?Usually the answer is violent, such aspunch the fucker in the face.(Red Hood is protective of Robin, Tim questions his morality, and Bruce is emotionally inept.)





	[podfic] Raising Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raising Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085919) by [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** baby Tim Drake is obsessive and easily swayed by exciting people, Timothy Drake Is Bad At Flirting, WWJD - What Would Jason Do?, Batfamily Feels, Jason Todd Wears A Mask Under His Other Mask, ITPE 2017

 **Music:** [Starving Robins](https://vimeo.com/11619992), as performed by Horse Feathers

 **Length:**  01:27:50  
****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_Raising%20Robin_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0338.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
